vampire_knight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuri Kuran
Yuri Kuran (尤里 玖蘭, Yuri Kuran) was a Pureblood and Co-Head of the Kuran Family, one of the seven remaining pureblood families, with her brother Kaname Kuran. She was also one of the progenitors of the Vampires and the first female Kuran, giving her an estimated age of 10,000 years old. Yuri was Motoki's wife and is the biological mother of his daughter, Kurai Kuran, and his son, Kaname Kuran, who is named after her brother. Appearance Yuri has a petite slender build and big teal-green eyes fringed with red. She has waist length chestnut brown hair with red/dark brown hues. She wears the trademark white uniform of the Night Class. Personality History Yuri Kuran is one of the ancestress' of the Kuran Family and one of the progenitors of the vampire race. She lived alongside another mysterious ancestor known as The Hooded Woman, along with her brother Kaname. This woman tossed her heart into a blazing furnace in order to forge weapons that are capable of killing vampires. Artemis, The Bloody Rose, and all the other weapons used by the Hunter's Association were born from The Hooded Woman's sacrifice. Soon after, her body cracked and shattered into a million pieces. Having witnessed this, her brother Kaname, put himself into an eternal slumber, seeing no more reason to live until a few thousand years later, when he would be awakened to become the new parent, do to Yuri's sacrifice. Yuri and Kaname was awoken by their descendant, Rido Kuran, who had sacrificed the life of two innocent babies (Yuki's biological brother and sister, also named after Kaname and Yuri). Rido had intended on devouring Kaname and Yuri, however, this backfired, as a starved Kaname attacked and drained him. Rido was later held by the council for protection. Finally the long awaited day came when the fire of the furnace can be put out. She then expressed her dismay and explained to the sleeping Kaname that the medicine Aido made which was found in the Kuran Mansion's library research study, could not awaken him nor can it be used on his heart, as they fear his heart might not be able to take it. Ultimately, in end, she sacrifices her life to awaken him and turned him into a human in the same process. Now, the finally reawakened, Kaname was free from his thousands of years of blood lust, a sad past and a darkness he had known since forever. Yuri left her final words to her children for the new Kaname which was: "I want to give to you whom I love, the world Yuki saw as a human". Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuri has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Like all vampires, she can absorb the powers from vampires whose blood she drinks. Yuri's powers have been listed as immeasurable. Like all vampires, he also has enhanced strength and super speed. * Telekinesis. * Erasing memories. * Creation of a familiar in any form she chooses, such as a pigeon able to convey messages and a white wolf from which she can receive information instantly. Her familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields his telekinetic powers. * Transformation of her body into a weapon. * Control of multiple vampires by her command against their will. * Changing the physicality of her body i.e. changing her body into an infant. * Manipulate another Pureblood * Ability to turn a Pureblood vampire into a human. Equipment Yuri wields an anti-vampire dagger and was the original wielder of Artemis, and her brother, Bloody Rose. Relationships |-|Kaname Kuran= Main Article : Yuri & Kaname |-|Motoki Kuran= Main Article: Yuri & Motoki |-|Yuki Kuran= Main Article: Yuri & Yuki |-|The Hooded Woman= Main Article: Yuri & The Hooded Woman